CAOs an the Dead
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: Un caos total , una enfermedad extraña aparece convirtiendo en todos en zombies , nadien sabe donde esta sonic ¿estara muerto? , ¿como afrontara amy si la vida se convierte casi en el mismo infierno?
1. Chapter 1

_**CAOs an the Dead**_

_**Capitulo: verdad o ficcion**_

_Bueno algunos me mandaron unos revien como susedio todo el caos de los zombies y bla bla bla xD , tonce desidi aser una historia donde muestra como empezo el ataque de los zombies __por mientras que se me ocurra ue poner en la otra historia _

_. 0-000-00-000-000_

Amy se encontraba con Cream y vainilla en el centro comercial comprando ropa , cream tenia una falta corta color blanco con una bluza florada mientras que amy tenia su tipico vestido rojo y vainilla tenia una falda larga con una bluza manga corta color rosa

"Si sonic me viera con este vestido "- la eriza se dirijio hacia el espejo de los mostradores

"te ves muy linda"-cream dijo

"gracias"

En el primer piso del centro comercial se escucho un grito de una persona

"Que fue eso"-pregunto vainilla y se aserco a la escalera para ver que un panda estaba mordiendo a un siervo mientras que el siervo gritaba de dolor

Amy y cream corrieron donde estaba vainilla y quedaron atonitas con lo que estaban viendo

"chao-chao"-chesse exclamo , se escondio atrás de cream

Un guardia de seguridad trato de empujar al panda pero este se volbio a levantar ; el siervo quedo un rato tirado al suelo asta que un grupo de personas empezo a ayudarlo a pararse asta que el siervo bomita sangre y su piel se pone oscura , la herdia que le iso el panda se le notaban todos los tejidos y tendones del brazo

"amy que vas aser "-dijo vainilla preocupada mientras que la eriza saco su martillo Piko-Piko

" No se muevan altiro regreso y tengan cuidado con ellos"-amy corrio donde estaba el siervo pero una pila de gente fue corriendo hacia la salida , el "zombie siervo con el panda tratavan de atacar al grupo de persona asta que amy le golpea con su martillo piko-piko

Las personas que trataban de salir corrieron a cualquier direccion por fijarse que un grupo de ellos se asercaban , amy regreso donde estaba vainilla , cream y cheese

Cream se encontraba llorando aferrada a su madre "Que aremos"-dijo preocupada vainilla

"Tendremos que ocultarno en la asotea por mientras , esto ya es un caos total no creo que podramos salir por la salida principal o de emergencia "-contesto amy

Amy y las conejas corrieron donde los pasillos asta que un grupo de muertos se asercaron a ellas

Chao chao- el chao grito asustado

Un zombie esta apunto de atacar a cream por detrás ,asta que amy golpea a todos los zombies con su martillo dandolo vuelta

"**CORRAN"**

Corrieron donde las escaleras que conectaban a la sotea , vainilla se tropiesa y se cae

"MAMA"-grito cream al ver un zombie la atrapo del pie

"Amy quiero que cuides de cream y cheese "-murmuro , y la eriza solo agarro llorando la mano de cream , la llebo a la azotea

Cerraron la puerta de la azote rapidamente y amy se aserco a la reja de seguridad mientras lloraba junto con cream

"E-s-to no puede e-estar pasando"-murmuro cream entre lloriqueos , y se sento en una esquina mientras que su chao estaba tratando de consolarla

"tenemos que salvar a mi mama "-cream , se aserco a la puerta pero amy la detiene

"es demasiado tarde"-dijo con vos cortada

Cream le corriean mas lagrimas en los ojos "Pero amy , no puedo perder a mi mama , no "-grito y lloro con mas fuerza

Amy la abraza y ella tambien lloro un poco "cream , yo se como es perder a alguien yo cuando era pequeña perdi a toda mi familia , pero si te dejo ir no estaria asiendo lo que vainilla dijo"- despues de eso cream se aferro a ella y cheese volando alrededor de las dos

Un golpe fuerte se escucha en la puerta "Oh no , cream escondete "-dijo amy y saco denuevo su martillo piko-piko , un grupo de cuatro zombie salio atacando a la eriza asta que ….

_Continuara ,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

.00.000..0…..0

Bueno como me quedo el cap O:o dejen sus opiniones y lo siento por la gramatica es mi fallo mas fatal U;u


	2. camino muerto

_**CAOs an the Dead**_

_**Capitulo : camino muerto**_

Un golpe fuerte se escucha en la puerta "Oh no , cream escondete "-dijo amy y saco denuevo su martillo piko-piko , un grupo de cuatro zombie salio atacando a la eriza asta que cream tomo a cheese y se los tiro a los zombies botandolos

"vamonos"dijo cream y se fue corriendo asta el tercer piso

En el `primer piso y segundo estaban llenos de zombies que se movian lentamente , pareciera como si no pueden ver

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails se encontraba disparando con una arma pequeña asia un grupo de zombies que trataban de pasar al sotano

"_maldicion son muchos " _

Un zombi trato de agarrar a tails de sus colas , el zorro se da vuelta , lo apunta con su arma y le dispara en su cabeza . Despues se dio cuenta de lo que iso

"Ma-te a alguien?"-el zorro dijo tembloroso mientras se veia sus guantes que estaban llenos de sangre

Dos zombies trataron de atacarlo asta que algo lo golpea con sus puños . Era knuckles que se asercaba a Tails cuando este se mantenia quieto mirando sus manos

"Tails? ,"

"mate a alguien soy un asesino"-se murmuro

"Tails no seas estupido ellos ya estan muertos "-knuckles pesco el brazo de tails obligandolo a correr asia la parte que se encontraba el Tornado X

Los dos entraron al tornado x , knuckles cerro fuertemente la puerta "Enciende esta cosa"-ordeno pero tails aun seguia en estado en shock

"Pero knuckles mate una persona"-dijo en shock y un recuerdo se le viene en mente . Se le vino la imagen de cosmo cuando le disparo con el cañon

"No seas un zorro estupido ; imaginate si ellos te hubieran atrapado " Cruzo sus brasos y miro fijamente a tails "No creo que cosmo le gustaria que estubieras muerto no crees?

Con esas palabras iso raccionar a tails , puso en marcha el tornado x

_Eso es verdad _

"ase unos minutos atrás todo estaba normal , pero haora pareciera como una peliculas de terror"-dijo knuckles

"Esto no es una pelicula , ellos actuan como zombies pero esto no es un juego , por eso no tienen nombre pero lo que no logro entender es porque cuando los atacas en sus cabezas se detienen"-respondio tails , y manejaba el tornado x a direccion al mall

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy y cream llegaron a las escaleras del segundo piso asta que vieron una persona gritando

"No me muerdas , ¡NOOO¡-le mordieron en su cuello y los zombies que estaban serca empezaron a comer sus trozos de carne

Las dos corrieron asta que se escabulleron en una tienda , en la tienda habia un silencio pertubador

"CREAM"-grito amy

La coneja cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor asta que habrio sus ojos y encontro una dalmata cortandole la cabeza al "zombie"

"se encuentran bien"-pregunto la extraña

"T-u , tu eres "-se puso amy alfrente de cream – " eres kiara? , una de los ladrones buscados por asesinato y robo cierto?

"Je je je eso no importa , lo que importa es salir de aca –sonrio causandole sierto desagrado a amy- agamos un trato , nos ayudaremos a salir de este infierno

Las dos asistieron con la cabeza

"OK. Tonce quedemonos en unas de las sala de los guardias "

"pero porque no salimos por las puertas de emergencia?"-pregunto cream

"si quieres andas tu , pero yo no quiero que me paso lo mismo que esa joven de alla"-mostro y vieron la ecena macabra

Haora las tres se fueron a una sala que tenia una television pequeña , unas sillas con libros o revistas

Amy prendio la Television y puso el canal de noticias pero lo que vieron fue algo terrorifico

_El gobierno a declarado estado de emergencia , Debido al brote infectivo que ah parecido en la ciudad _

_Sin enbargo los partidos politicos han manifestado su desconcierto _

"Brote a que se refiere con eso"-dijo amy

_Respecto a la presencia de las fuerzas armadas nacionales . Hasta haora se calculan unos 10mil_

_¿¡Eso fue un disparo¡?_

_Al parecer la policia fue que disparo, ¡no sabemos que esta sucediendo¡_

_AHHHHH , ¡NO¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER¡_

_Cream despues de eso se tapo los ojos , kiara solo se encontraba fumando mientras que amy veia muy Atenta _

"

"_SALVENOS " ¡AYUDA¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Se mostro una imagen que salia solo los arboles pero despues se vio el pie de alguien "infectado", despues se corta la transmicion_

_Salia otra ecena de un estudio de televicion _

"_parece que algo a acabado de suceder , continuaremos infromando en el estudio_

_Las condiciones parecen ser caoticas , No salga almenos que sea necesario_

_Y un reporta a confirmado que el heore sonic el erizo a muerto , pero aun sean rumores_

_Les seguiremos contando las noticias mientras arreilemos el problema tecnico_

No , Sonic a muerto? ¡ eso es inposible porque no dijieron algo mas¡-dijo amy

Tienen miedo de causar panico-respondio kiara y saco el sigarrio de su boca –"Es haora que esta pasando esto , el miedo proboca caos , el caos perturba la orden y cuando el orden es perturbado ¿Cómo asimilarias si hay muertos vivientes?

_Este fenomeno inusual se a extendido atrabes de norte mobius, aun no se logra controlar _

Las autoridades _del gobierno mobius an evacuado de la casa blanca , seran reobicados por medio de un avion de carga_

**YO NO QUIERO SABER ESO QUIERO SABER SI SONIC ESTA BIEN**-grito amy

_Se rumorea la posible implementacion de armas nucleares, la comunicación con Raimes se a perdido , y toda la ciudad de Metropolis esta en llamas , en la ciudad de londres se a mantenido la calma , mientras que la ciudad de Angel City y Station quaquer …_

Amy se encontraba llorando en el suelo "_sonic no puede estar muerto , no._

_Amy _no te preocupes acuerdate que sonic es fuerte , no creo que lo puedan detener "-cream se aserco a amy para consolarla y cheese tambien

Tienes razon , gracias – amy se seco las lagrimas de los ojos

Kiara saco otro sigarro , comenzo a hablar "Esta sucediendo en todo el mundo "-dijo vajamente

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notas de autor**

Segundo capitulo ;,,,,; unir fuerzas con una ladrona y asesina no creo que sea buena idea D:

Gracias por el revien , y sorry por mi ortografia ya se que es malisima xD


	3. La vida cambio

_**CAOs an the Dead**_

_**Capitulo **__**: La vida cambio**_

_Bueno para los que me mandaron mensajes preguntando que si esto esta basado en resident-evil , si esta basado en eso (aunque no se como mi hermana lo juega sin asustarse y yo si ) y gracias por los rewien OwO_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0_

Amy se levanto y solo vio las noticias que aun seguian transmitiendo

"No puedo creer que unas pocas horas el mundo este asi"-dijo cream y abrazo a cheese-¿verdad? , pero debe haber un lugar seguro , ¿no? Y las cosas volberan a la normalidad

Me da que no – respondio secantemente la dalmata

Hacia falta decirlo asi-respondio amy enojada

"es una pandemia que quieres que te diga"

¿pandemia?-pregunto cream

Ocurre cuando una enfermedad infecciosa se extiende tan rapidamente , o sea que la misma enfermedad a infectado la gente del mundo

Y como se termina una epidemia-dijo amy

Kiara se rasco la nuca y dijo en tono leve "Hay muchas teorias ,pero por ejemplo se cree que esa enfermedad se extingen por aver matado mucha gente que ya no queda suficiente poder para extenderse mas

Pero ,Aunque en este caso , los muertos van por hay atacando a gente-amy dijo triste

"¿Qué aremos?-murmuro cream

Chao chao-(si que aremos) exclamo cheese

"Bueno yo estaba aca para robar unas cuantas cosas pero como susedio esto , creo que podemos salir en la puerta de los trabajadores , esta en la otra sala "-respondio kiara

Que modesta eres , por lo menos admites que ivas a robar -.-" – dijo amy

" Ah , si y tambien me dijieron que tenia que matar al jefe de la sucursal pink"

"como lo puedes decir tan facilmente O.o"

"te acostumbras , pero lo unico bueno es que lo mataron esos zombies jajaja"-rio y saco otra cajetilla de sigarros

"estas demente"-murmuro la eriza y vio que cream solo estaba callada con su chaos por lo que dijo kiara

Se derijieron al pasillo que conectaba la sala que estaban con la salida de trabajadores , habian solo cuatro zombies uno fue reconocido por kiara

"Que , tambien lo mordieron"-comento

"A quien?"-pregunto cream

"ese zombie raro de aya "-apunto y solo lo vio desepcionada "aun sige siendo raro "

Raro?-cream la miro con mas interes

"Bueno , veras que el es unos que ivan tambien a robar con migo pero tiene una forma diferente de amar -.-"

"Diferentes de amar?

"Si , lo que quiero decir que el es …"-en ese intante amy la interrumpio

"Olle no expliques cosas que nah que ver"-grito enojada ocasionando que los zombies fueran donde estaban

La dalmata miro con enojo a la eriza "Idiota"-solo dijo y comenzo a disparar sin descanso mientras que amy saco su martillo Piko-Piko e iso un giro y boto a todos con un solo golpe

"Tienes que pegarles en la cabeza"-grito kiara

Amy le pego en la cabeza al zombie mas sercano asiendo que un poco de sangre la salpicara

"No , quiero a costumbrarme a esto"

Kiara disparo al zombi que se estaba asercando a amy

"Miremos el lado positivo estas mejor que yo"-dijo

Dos zombies acorralaron a Cream , ella empezo a volar moviendo sus orejas , iso que cheese se convirtiera en bolita y se los tiro (notas de autor : es como lo iso en un capitulo de sonic x)

Corrieron asia la salida , solo vieron a puros zombies caminando sin runbo y autos estacionados

"Maldicion"-Maldijo kiara , se aserco a un auto que estaba estacionado y se metio abajo para sacar alarma

"Que ases"-amy se aserco viendo que la dalmata saca unos cuantos cables

La alarma sono fuerte que todos los muertos vivientes se dirijia donde estaban , kiara salio abajo del auto , sintio que algo le toco el pie . Ella espero lo peor solo penso que era su fin asta que amy y cream aparecieron , lo sacaron de encima

"M-me salvaron"-pregunto

"si eso asen los amigos"-cream sonrio

Kiara miro asia abajo y abrio la puerta del auto rapidamente

"entren , rapido"

Cream y amy se miraron confundida , entraron al auto y empezaron andar asta otra parte

"No que dijiste , que nos ivamos a ayudar asta salir del centro comercial?"-pregunto amy

"Los amigos se ayudan no es asi "-respondio

Cream solo vio feliz asta que se fijo en la parte de atrás los andaban persiguiendo

"CUIDADO"

"HMmp , no te preocupes este es mi barrio "- se confio kiara , manejo el auto a varios callejones que tenian rayones y algunas casas asta que paro a una casita pequeña con rejas altas

Pasaron donde la casa , encontraron que tenia una pequeña televicion , guarda ropa , un armario y una cama

Kiara se aserco al armario que contenia dos pistolas españolas , seis granadas un mauser C96 y un Ak-41

"C-como tienes todo esto?"-pregunto amy mientras veia que kiara estaba emocionada viendo sus armas

"Algo de ser buscada por la policia no te parece?"

_No se porque me parece que es pariente de rouge por lo ladrona , aunque en el carácter no se parece"-penso amy_

Le entrego la pistola española , una granada a cream y a amy le entrego dos granada con la Ak-41

"porque le pasas esas armas a cream"

"se tiene que defender , imaginate que uno de ellos vienen y la atacan , nosotros estamos lejos para ayudarla"

"si , amy no te preocupes , y servira para que yo no sea una carga para ustedes"

"Oiste a la coneja , ahora salgamos "-

Salieron , en la parte trasera esccharon como si algo se hubiera caido y vieron que en otro auto lo rodeaban estaba unos cuantos zombies golpeandose en la cabeza al tratar de caminar atraves del objeto

"que les pasa"-pregunto amy , kiara solo lebanto los hombro diciendo "no lo se"

o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

Se dirjieron al auto e empezaron a dirijirse a otros lugares sin rumbo o tratar de salir a la ciudad

Y , esos amigos son buenos y siempre te ayudan?-pregunto kiara

Sip, contesto , todos somos buenos amigos pero estoy preocupada –dijo cream

Sonic-murmuro amy mientras via la ventana

Kiara solo miro con una sonriza , se percato que un grupo grande de zombies se asercaban por el ruido del motor , ella las miro por ultima ves y cerro los ojos con fuerza

"S-son muchos"-dijo amy

"¡Bajense¡ - ordeno sin mirarlas

"Que te pa—antes que amy pudiera decir la frase entera kiara la apunta con el arma , ella le paso a amy un diaro de vida que tenia escondido en el asiento delantero , amy la miro raro asta

"Nunca quise ser su amiga pero no entiendo porque are esto "-murmuro kiara

"que aras"-pregunto preocupada cream

Ya lo veras pero haora bajense y vallanse por los callejones"-dijo y empujo a amy asta fuera , cream salio del auto

Kiara solo miro con una sonriza , tomo su ultimo cigarro y puso una musica demaciado fuerte que atraia a los zombies

Amy se percato lo que queria hacer y grito con todas sus fuerzas "QUIERA NO , NO LO AGAS , PORQUE"

"que ara"-cream miro preocupada junto al chaos

_Esta es mi decision , aunque lo unico que lamento de mi vida es que …. Nunca tuve buenos amigos, amy espero que los encuentres –penso y solto una lagrima . Dirijio el auto asta el grupo de zombies_

Ella se dirjio asta donde estaban los zombies , apreto la granada asiendo una explicion contra todos ellos

"KIARA"-gritaron las dos

_PvD de amy , prologo _

_Desde ese dia cambio mi vida , el mundo echo un caos solo quedo sufrimiento y un olor a muerte por toda la ciudad , kiara y vainilla de ese dia dieron sus vidas por nosotras pero ¿Por qué? . Pero ya entendi , desde que paso esto habia que habrir los ojos para sobrevivir a esto _

**Continuara:**

**Proximo capitulo : Dia cero **

**5:00 pm **


End file.
